Amigos o algo más
by Esteicy
Summary: Eran inseparables, se conocían mejor que la palma de su mano, se protegían mutuamente, su cariño rayaba lo fraternal...pero no lo era. /Steggy/AU/


**Dis:** _Nada me pertenece, todo es de Marvel y Disney_

 **Hola gente bella de FF, aquí traigo mi respuesta al desafío de Ellistriel en las oficinas de Hydra, del foro la Torre Stark, pidió un Steggy y he aquí lo que mi cabecita loca ideó.**

 **Disfruten la lectura nwn**

Estaba tirado en el suelo, en su boca sentía en sabor de la sangre y su ojo derecho se encontraba morado e hinchado por el golpe que había recibido, a pesar del dolor incesante en su cabeza y del mareo que le daba moverse, se puso de pie de nuevo y se colocó en posición de defensa.

― ¿Otra vez te levantas? Ya me estoy cansando de molerte, enano―dijo el sujeto con el que estaba peleando usando un tono de voz fastidiado.

―Podría hacer esto todo el día―respondió él tratando de sonreír, pero la acción le hizo soltar un quejido.

― ¡Te voy a aniquilar, chiquillo insolente! ―gritó el tipo que lo doblaba en tamaño, y levantó el puño amenazando con golpear nuevamente al más pequeño, pero una voz lo detuvo en el acto.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, gorila? ¡Lárgate de aquí en este instante, si no quieres que te dé tu merecido! ―ambos hombres levantaron la vista y se encontraron con una figura femenina que entraba a paso firme en el callejón.

―Peggy…―susurró el chico más bajo con nerviosismo―puedo explicarlo…―dijo con algo de temor, ella no lucía feliz.

―Steve ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no metas con mequetrefes? ―habló ella frunciendo el ceño, mientras apuntaba al oponente de Rogers con la cabeza.

― ¿Quién te crees, perra? Mejor no te metas o te daré la misma paliza que a él―estas palabras hicieron que la castaña apretara los puños y lo mirara con odio.

―Parece que a ti nadie te enseñó modales, así no se le habla a una dama―su voz era peligrosa, cuando se hizo tronar lo dedos Steve supo lo que vendría a continuación.

Bastaron dos puñetazos certeros por parte de la mujer y el mastodonte se dio de bruces contra el suelo.

―Gracias Peggy―musitó el chico con tono humilde mientras seguía a la contraria fuera del callejón y a través de las calles.

― ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas Steve? No siempre estaré ahí para protegerte―lo regañó una vez que se encontraron en frente del hogar de la castaña―ahora ven, alguien tiene que atenderte esas heridas, quítate la camisa y espérame en la sala―le ordenó cuando entraron, el rubio obedeció y fue hacia a donde le indicó la chica.

Steve y Peggy habían sido mejores amigos desde que el chico había llegado con su familia a aquel vecindario en Brooklyn, hace más de una década, desde siempre el rubio había sido valiente y justiciero…pero también enfermizo y débil, por su lado Peggy nunca fue una niña delicada, al ser la menor de cinco hermanos y la única mujer, se crio en un ambiente hostil, así que desde pequeña supo defenderse, cortesía de su padre, un valeroso militar.

Ambos se volvieron amigos, luego de que ella lo salvara de una pandilla de chiquillos que querían golpearlo por haber salvado a un pajarito que ellos querían matar, en ese entonces Carter todavía usaba vestidos de colores y cintas en el cabello, obligada por su madre, y Steve era un chiquillo pobre, que no tenía un par de zapatos nuevos para ponerse.

Muchos años habían pasado de esos días, ambos habían crecido y cambiado, pero su amistad no hizo más que crecer, se volvieron inseparables, se conocían mejor que la palma de su mano, si alguien hablaba mal del otro era pelea segura, se tenían una confianza absoluta y un cariño que rayaba en lo fraternal…pero no lo era.

Rogers empezó a sentir "algo más" por Carter luego de haber cruzado la pubertad, un día se dio cuenta de que su compañera de jugarretas ahora tenía un cuerpo de mujer tras esos pantalones sucios y esas botas militares, Carter por su lado, se percató de que el niño al que ella debía cargar cuando se quedaba dormido, ahora ostentaba un rostro encantador y una sonrisa pura.

Pero ambos se negaban a aceptar sus sentimientos, temían no ser correspondidos y arruinar así su hermosa amistad, aun cuando sus familiares les insistían en que deberían unirse, ellos siempre respondían esquivos con un "somos como hermanos", tratando además de convencerse a ellos mismos.

―Muy bien, veamos que te hizo ese cíclope―dijo la castaña entrando en la habitación con una caja llena de vendajes y demás utensilios para curar, se sentó frente al muchacho y empezó a atender sus heridas con calma y firmeza, si él rechistaba ella le lanzaba una mirada estricta.

Unos minutos le tomó terminar de curar a su amigo, para luego quedarse mirándolo con ternura y un leve toque de cansancio.

―Steve… ¿tienes idea de lo que me duele verte herido? ―susurró al fin, acariciando la mano del menor con suavidad.

―Lo sé, Peggy…pero no pude evitarlo―respondió él con cara de disculpa, detestaba causarle algún disgusto a la mujer más importante en su vida aparte de su madre.

― ¿Qué hizo él para que te molestaras tanto? ―quiso saber, conocía a Steve, sabía que nunca se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante algo que le pareciera incorrecto, pero ciertamente no esperó su respuesta.

―Estaba hablando mal de ti…dijo que eras una sucia callejera―respondió él, su voz delataba una rabia inmensa, cosa a la que la chica no estaba acostumbrada―dijo que cuando te volviera a ver, te daría la cachetada que te merecías―si las miradas mataran, la de Rogers hubiera sido un arma mortal.

―Sólo está molesto porque lo rechacé y lo dejé en ridículo frente a sus amigos, no tienes que tomarte tan a pecho lo que dice un idiota analfabeto como él―trató de calmarlo mientras le acariciaba el cabello, no se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a acercarse al contrario.

―Sabes que no puedo permitir que alguien hable mal de ti…mucho menos que te toque―su diestra fue a parar a la mejilla de ella― _Te amo, Peggy_ ―bueno, no era la primera vez que se lo decía, de echo era muy común, como mejores amigo era normal que dijeran amarse…es sólo que esta vez las palabras fueron involuntariamente más profundas, todo porque se encontraba mirando aquellos orbes color chocolate que tanto lo enloquecían.

―Steve…―susurró ella esbozando una sonrisa de ternura, ese chico la superaba a veces, era tan tierno y protector…y lindo― _también te amo_ ―sus palabras también fueron un claro mensaje que buscaba exteriorizar los sentimientos que su corazón guardaba.

Ambos estaban tan cerca, la oportunidad era más que perfecta, quizás si hubieran estado totalmente cuerdos se habrían apartado para luego irse a tomar un café o algo así…pero cometieron la locura de mirarse a los ojos, y entonces todo el pensamiento racional se perdió.

La cercanía de sus rostro fue aumentando a medida que sus ojos se cerraban, ambos sabían que la madre de Peggy podía volver del mercado en cualquier momento, o alguno de sus hermanos que venía de la fábrica, incluso su padre que pudo haber olvidado algo en casa…todas las opciones eran viables y sin embargo ninguna los detuvo, la distancia entre sus labios se hizo cada vez menor, y cuando el primer roce ocurrió ya no fueron dueños de sus actos.

El beso fue dulce, casto, como si todavía temieran manchar esos años de sana amistad que llevaban en la memoria. Cuando se separaron las cosas fueron raras, sintieron que habían hecho algo prohibido o incorrecto, estaban dudosos de como continuar, incluso pensaron en salir corriendo de ahí y tirarse al primer pozo que encontraran.

Pero entonces escucharon una voz femenina en el marco de la puerta.

―Ya era hora de que lo hicieran―dijo Sarah mientras sonreía con genuina alegría―perdón si interrumpo algo, es que Amanda me mandó a buscar algo…pero si quieren vuelvo más tarde―les guiñó un ojo y salió del lugar, dejando a un par de muy sonrojados jóvenes.

―Entonces… ¿somos novios? ―preguntó Steve luego de un incómodo silencio.

―Cállate―le dijo la castaña frunciendo el ceño para luego desviar la mirada―Si tú quieres podemos serlo―respondió luego de un rato, lo volteó a ver y sonrió con suavidad, vio en su mirada al mismo chiquillo arriesgado al que rescató años atrás, y supo que lo amaba tanto como él a ella.

Se acercaron una vez más y volvieron a besarse, esta vez sin miedo, este era un paso más en su hermosa relación.

―Cuando nuestras madres lleguen se pondrán como locas―le susurró ella riendo leve.

―Prepárate Peggy, creo que contener a nuestra familia será más complicado que ir a la guerra―ambos rieron alegremente por aquella broma.

Si…nada había cambiado, y eso era un alivio.

 **Digamos que este es una especie de AU en el que pongo a Peggy en el lugar de Bucky, se me hizo una idea de lo más tierna eso de que fueran amigos de la infancia, espero que les agradara a ustedes también ;)**

 **Además hice unas obvias modificaciones en la vida de Peggy para que encajara con el concepto de la historia, como la inclusión de sus hermanos o su nacionalidad, etc.**

 **Si desean pueden dejar su comentario, me harían muy feliz nwn**


End file.
